Crush
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Isabel is accompanying Dean and Castiel in Acworth, New Hampshire, a place where she grew up and experiences most of the things she has in her years of being a witch. A werewolf hunt assisted by her old circle brother Kevin Green has caused a stir because of his fear of losing Isabel to the angel. Castiel/OC
1. Isabel's thoughts and meeting Tracy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I own the unfamiliar characters. **

**Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.**

**CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Season 4, Fantasy Rapture, The Final Fatale and Homecoming**

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

_A month after Vengeance in the town of Acworth, New Hampshire_

Isabel's POV

Isabel Cortez lying down in the hotel room in Acworth, New Hampshire, the place she called home. Whiffs of the natural senses tickled her nose in delight, wisps of lavender, rose and jasmine flowers were present, and her eyes looking towards the ceiling of the room, the room itself looked peaceful and calm to be in. The colour of the walls were rose pink as it contrasted well with the black flowers painted on the walls, the framed photos of various different gardens were the thing that attracted her back to this lake town after six years.

The sense of hearing was the sound of the ocean washing over the sore with gusto, the sight of the sea blue ocean was what she wanted to see when she got back, the sensations of her feet touching the natural clear liquid element as it washed away her anxieties and worries through.

Her eyes were fluttering; she was tired from the job which involved a siren man, who wanted to make Isabel fall in love with him to forget her destiny in stopping the end of the world, only to be killed later, and nevertheless her new celestial powers have made her immune to the monster's spell which wasn't expected of the little witch.

Isabel stood up from the cream white-Japanese blue bed to stand on the balcony with its velvet white curtains to blow within the winds of the coastal area.

Her mouth twitched into a grin while feeling the breeze through her khaki top with gold sequins on her shoulders, a pair of khaki jeans and a pair of khaki converses. Her hair was in the messy but long braid, as if she was _Lara Croft_. Her arm had the orange-red-yellow phoenix tattoo to represent her being a descendent of Cornelius Donderos, on her right shoulder blade was the anti-possession mark she had required to keep demonic possession at bay, on her left wrist was a rainbow wristband tattooed to fend of abilities of enslaving the mind into doing things at the will of others.

Her upper wrist tingled slightly, it was where the faded red handprint used to be when she was pulled from Hell, since it was gone courtesy of being healed by Kristel, and she felt empty inside, an isolated hole in her heart.

Isabel knew that Kristel was on a job in Perry, Oklahoma with Simone Beckett. The witch was starting to like Simone as a sister even though she was a human and a hunter. The sky outside was clear blue with fluffy white clouds which surfaced in the ether, she started to imagined on what Heaven would look like to her, then most of the things she believed in what wasn't what she expected as a witch, for example she thought angels were fluffy wings creatures that were loving but they were just soldiers and screw up, like her fellow wiccans. "Hello Isabella" a voice came to her, she turned around to see a girl in front of her.

The girl was beautiful with her raven black hair with red streaks, long and in two ponytails, her hazel-gold eyes captivated the witch as her skin was as pale as a ghost. The young woman was quite tall, lean and had an hourglass figure while wearing a gothic dress in black with white dots on it, along with its layers underneath.

Her hands were on her hips while walking around in her high leather boots, her necklace was of the upside down triquetra with a black onyx. The girl was standing dangerously close to Isabel; her cold breath tickled her neck as goosebumps fleshed on that part of her skin. Isabel quickly pulled out her witch knife by it appearing on her hand, pointing it at the girl.

"Hey, no need for any butchery" the girl said slowly but hypnotically

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Isabel asked frantically, still pointing the knife at her

"Tracinda Hazer but everybody calls me Tracy" the girl announced her name

"Most of my friends call me Isabel, by the way"

"Sorry about that, it must suck having the same full name as the Mary-Sue bitch in _Twilight_"

"What about you, why are you here?"

"To ask for help, stupidly"

"Why" Isabel said, surrendering her knife to the ground

"We are supposed to fight each other in the end right"

"So you are the vessel for Lucifer's sword"

"I was captured by Saul's stingy henchmen then I escaped two years later"

"What have you been doing?"

"Hiding and shapeshifting to get away from the demons"

"Why come here?"

"Your old friend Kevin Green is in town, wanting to kill me because I have the sword now, bitches"

"Why is that?"

"It's because I'm the last of Iris Doomflower's direct descendants, or not"

"What do you mean?"

"Saul wants the power of 1000 witches to release a demonic-witch, who was just as powerful as Iris was"

"Who can that be?"

"Through my dad's book of shadows, Iris's daughter Hayley is locked away in a prison sealed by enochian magic"

"Why"

"She wanted to dethrone her own mom and dad as she was too powerful for her own good"

"Did you hear any insider info on what the demons are up to?"

"I heard that the ritual will happen very soon"

"How soon and why should I trust you?"

"You should trust me because I am your cousin" Tracy said to shock Isabel into quivering in her skin

"This….can't be possible, I don't even know you"

"My dad Cassius is your mom's older twin brother; sorry if the Elders didn't tell you shit about your mom's side of the family"

"Is it true?" Isabel asked curiously

"About what, little girl"

"Is Lucifer real?"

"He's more real than the Easter Bunny and Cupid"

"Since you are his sword, have you met him?"

"Why should I tell any about the devil, does it scare you?"

"I never thought it would all be real"

"Why is that Robin Hood?"

"Lucifer was just a story taught in _The Convent_ just for us to be good"

"Oh, a witching school exists"

"You wouldn't know"

"Of course, I was lucky to be raised outside of the Wicca"

"Why"

"My mom died when I was a kid so my dad raised me away from dark magic but he taught it to me years later"

"So how did you get in with the protections?"

"Magic is the solution to everything"

"You have to leave, if the angels find you, they'll kill you"

"Gotta go anyways" Tracy smirked as she teleported out of the room, leaving Isabel in shock


	2. Tracy Hazer's POV

Tracy's POV

Tracy exited out of the room in haste. She started to feel mushy inside when she saw Isabel for the first time, her eyes were glimmering with hope, she started to have an attachment to her cousin, even though they were two very different witches in the world, she had to hide away from the demons of Hell because they were after her, she escaped being forced to give her consent in being the vessel for Lucifer's sword so she can be on the demonic side of the apocalypse.

Tracy was used by the demons to kill angels, as her dark powers have developed when she turned 21 years old. The dark witch was hiding within the shadows of the trees in town.

Tracy started walking away from the hotel in the afternoon when the sun was dimming, through the sidewalk as if a normal person was walking down the streets. She pulled out the black scrunchies to allow her red streaked hair to blow in the wind; the breeze was relaxing to feel on her arms.

Her dress's ruffles were also in chorus with the wind. Her eyes were saddening; the feeling of missing her best friend Sharon Albert was showing heavily on her face. _"No"_ she yelled at herself. Tracy couldn't allow herself to feel any sorrow or heartbreak because most of her Wiccan peers see it as a weakness or her being sedimental.

The dark witch was approached by an olive skinned woman with a black ponytail in a black jumpsuit, covered with a black coat. The daughter of Cassius Hazer and Karen Green ignored the woman following her, as she carried on walking on the street, through the grass up a steep hill to enter the forest. The woman was still behind her, as she was uninterested in what she has to say to her.

"Miss Hazer, why did you talk to the sword of Heaven" the woman sneered at her

"Oh, fuck off Serena" Tracy yelled at the demon woman

"You better not have that sass with me when Saul finds out"

"Don't give a fuck, so get out of my way"

"He will not be happy of your disobedience"

"How comes he created you bitches when he's an archangel for God's sake"

"At least we do not question our creator"

"What do you mean?"

"You are descendent from him so behave yourself"

"Why, you want him or something"

"None of your business witch" Serena shrieked at the dark witch

"Oh, you are jealous, that he chose me to be his sword's vessel"

"I'm His best soldier so be quiet"

"No way, leave me alone"

"Why are you betraying us?"

"What's the point, we are all gonna die because two stupid ass angels can't work out their daddy issues" Tracy snapped as she started to walk away

"Come back…Tracy, you better hope that I don't kill you" Serena yelled at her but Tracy turned around to close her eyes, focused on the demon woman, as she set the demon woman alight in flames of orange and white. She screamed in pain, the flames flicked and she cried in sufferance, as her meatsuit was disinergrating into ash. Tracy smiled at the pile of ashes. Now Serena is dead, other demons might start following, just enough time to get them away from Isabel.

_**A/N; it's a bit short but Tracy's side is also important **_


	3. The third celestial clairaudience

Isabel's POV

Furthermore Isabel was standing by the Impala; her mind was focused on the case which had conformation of a werewolf attack on three happy campers. Sometimes she felt guilty of calling herself _'Lita Ford'_ when asking the county police questions about the attacks, although unknown to her two teammates, the Sherriff was a lower level Wiccan so he knew that a werewolf had killed three humans in the forest at a full moon.

Isabel was absurdly excited because she hasn't seen a werewolf since she was fourteen. Her first experience with lycanthropy was when she, Penny Flame and Eliza Flowers were practicing magic in the same forest where the people were killed.

It made the witch reflect on the innocent memories of her being a teenager, curious and fascinated by magic for the first time, using the power of the spirits, the winds blowing through the leaves as she was doing the spells. Isabel focused her mind into figuring out what Tracy Hazer really wanted from her; the truth was that they were blood from the Doomflower side of the family.

Isabel knew Simone wasn't on this case as she was grieving because of Kayleigh Bridges' death, the girl was the most hated witch in the Wicca but she was Simone's only friend when in this situation of fighting for survival.

Isabel was waiting for Dean and Castiel to come out of the county police station; she sees them in suits which are meant to be a disguise for the police to give them information. Her mouth twitched into a grin, as she wasn't alone standing next to the car. Her body flushed, filled with energy when she looked at the angel, she couldn't ignore the fact that she kissed him a month ago in Arcadia Lakes, South Carolina.

The kiss was a great feeling of pleasure and content when she finally let go of her anxieties of loving the angel because of the fear of Saul killing him in spite of her love, her greatest gift.

Isabel didn't realise that love was her emotion to be empowered by, other witches she knew of were empowered by different emotions, for example Iris Doomflower's jealousy and vain was her greatest weapon to fight Cornelius in the medieval wars. Isabel was inside the Impala, feeling uncomfortable with the angel as well.

The car was driving loose on the road in Acworth. The little witch was uncomfortable in telling them about the Sheriff being a lower level witch because it could risk further exposure for all witches, she was curious of them on what they would think if she told them about Tracy, the witch who is her enemy in the prize fight and the vessel for Lucifer's sword, her heart fluttered as she felt a connection with the Gothic witch, who came into her room earlier.

"What's wrong, Sabrina, you look lost?" the hunter asked while stopping at the red light

"Nothing of importance" Isabel replied then her clairaudience was active, it was a tiny inch of pain at the centre of her head, it was making her flash though the clouds and golden pearly gates, her eyes were going white to see what was going on

"_Brother, Kristel's gone rouge on us" Mabel asked an angel, who was wearing an African-American vessel in a conservative man's Heaven_

"_Sister, you must be patience" the angel man replied to her gently _

"_Raphael, Isabel has rebelled against our plans, how can I make her see sense_

"_Mabel, you must let her be, her love for the humans will be used to our advantage" the archangel said, comforting his sister _

"_Kirstel must be brought home and re-educated, immediately"_

"_You should learn how to keep your Garrison in line"_

"_I have lost Gretel and Anabel, it's her fault"_

"_Mabel, you must hold your tongue when referring to the witch, who is our weapon to manipulate"_

"_You're right brother, I must take a leave" the woman said as Isabel's mind switched her back to Earth _

"Isabel, your eyes are white" the angel suggested to her, as Isabel looked in a pocket sized mirror Simone gave to her, her eyes were changing from the ghost white to her emerald green again

"It's nothing"

"It's the angel hearing thing"

"It's getting a lot clearer now"

"What did you hear?"

"More angels finding ways to make me their puppet"

"Why did you come into the station?"

"The sheriff was a witch if you didn't know"

"How"

"He's a lower level witch so he can do no harm"

"Why didn't I see it?" the hunter grunted at himself when the light turned green so he drove through the road

"It's hard to find witches in this region, since I broke a seal, witches have been hiding to keep themselves away from Saul"

"Anything in memory lane I should know about"

"How do you know?"

"Your hero told me how you grew up here"

"It's where I lived most of my life" Isabel admitted to the hunter about her origins

"What about the forest, you familiar with it?"

"It's where me and my friends used to practice away from our parents"

"It's where the werewolf attacked the humans"

"Were you talking to anyone earlier, I heard a girl in the room?" he asked. Isabel was shaking as he heard her and Tracy talking

"I don't know what you're talking about" Isabel lied

"Isabel, it's OK if you like girls" the angel questioned her. Isabel blushed when talking about her bisexuality as she has feelings for both boys and girls

"Why ask me that?"

"I have seen you engage in a kiss with your Wiccan sister?"

"It was a mistake"

"Who was in the room?"

"Tracy Hazer"

"Who the hell is that?"

"The vessel for Lucifer's sword but she means no harm to us"

"How can you trust her?"

"She and I share blood from the Doomflower side of the family"

"So you're cousins"

"I found it shocking at first because we are so different in terms of character and appearance"


	4. Meeting Kevin Green , the high priest

The car stopped at an open road near the forest. Isabel got out seeing a black truck on the right side of the road; it was familiar to her because the only person she knew would drive it was her former circle brother Kevin Green, a traditional planter, who worshipped the Earth more than his father.

Kevin was a good friend to her as his loyalty and love protected her from Saul Kenton, four years ago but it was too late. She was worried that the hunter and angel would be caught by him when going through the forest without her; she never knew how he was after she died in the war of darkness II, her heart was fluctuating to see him again, to see the relieved smile on his face.

Isabel shifted into the forest to find her two friends, her teleporting powers have given her the advantage to catch up to them even though she wasn't in their radar. Her eyes were looking through the beautifully planted trees and vegetation; the sycamore leaves were blowing through the natural energy of the Earth, the realm of the Goddess Cybele.

Isabel liked touching the leaves floating above her, her eyes matched the little ridged flower. Until the leaf was floating around, it wasn't natural flight so she trampled over the ground to try and catch it but it moved upwards, someone must be nearby, using magic to play with her mind.

Suddenly Isabel turned around to see Kevin Green, her former circle brother. He was young man, who was known to her. He was quite handsome with a crooked nose which has been damaged in the war, a medium black-red scar across the left side of his neck, his hair was quite thick, mid-length and black, and his eyes were chestnut brown which complimented his white skin.

He was quite tall, lean and athletic while wearing the New Hampshire park ranger uniform, her heart was stunned into shock as she pulled him to clasp him strongly, her eyes watered with the natural waters of tears. Isabel was sobbing silently into his uniform; his hand brushed the top of her head, as he breathed slowly. "I'm here" he said in a soothing voice which made her feel better.

"Kevin….." Isabel sobbed in his arms

"Izzy, I'm here" Kevin replied gently while gripping on Isabel

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too girl"

"What happened to Adele?"

"She's dead"

"Oh, it's my entire fault. I should have protected her"

"Don't you dare blame yourself?"

"It's true" she said as she pulled from his arms

"Why are you associating with the devil's bride?"

"Are you referring to Tracy?"

"I have been looking for her, she has the power of Lucifer's sword inside, and she could kill an angel with a click of a finger"

"So why are you dressed like a park ranger?"

"Looking for the werewolf who killed those people?"

"Is it fake?"

"It's a job I got, to make some money on the side"

"What happened to everyone?"

"Sabrina betrayed us, the girls formed a coven and I'm all alone"

"It's sad"

"Izzy…." he whispered with his fingers brushing her cheek, her cheek blushed red at the touch

"No, not here" Isabel winced as she pushed him away

"Why, you scared your new friends will know about me"

"They might not be as merciful as I am"

"God, Isabel, Hell messed you up to be hanging around with hunters"

"Hey, they treat me better than my own friends"

"I know your fate and I'm not letting the angels take you away"

"What if it's the only way to stop Saul?"

"They can find another damn vessel for all I care"

"Kevin, I have to accept what destiny has planned for me"

"How comes you are rebelling against them?"

"It's my own choice"

"Nice necklace" he complimented her sapphire blue angelic necklace

"It's a gift"

"Why not stay with me and live a normal life?"

"Like I said before, we are witches, we are not normal"

Isabel and Kevin were walking around the forest, messing around like kids, throwing leaves at each other; she missed having the planter witch around her so she saw the hunter and angel nearby, she didn't want her new friends knowing about Kevin as he had a strong hate for angels because of what happened to her and his late girlfriend Adele Wilson, he stopped believing in God because he had the worst luck in the world, he was a parentless and loveless man since the war of darkness II.

His life was never the same; he moved here to get away from the memories of Quilcene and Augusta so he can connect with the Earth and live a normal life in the mist of the end of the world.

Kevin didn't like the look of the two men behind Isabel, he felt a raging anger within him, and he had a low opinion on hunters because to him they were cowardly apes, who hid behind weapons and ignorance.

His brown eyes were filled with envy when the angel looked at Isabel intensively, by his look, he was protective of his Wiccan sister; he turned around so she couldn't take the pain of letting her go. Kevin knew deep down in his soul that his feelings for Isabel are a sin.

"Who's this shmuck?" Dean mocked Kevin

"Kevin, he's a friend of mine, who's also a park ranger" Isabel replied

"I know of your deeds" Castiel acknowledged Kevin's deeds

"Well, you dummies better back off" Kevin barked against the two non-witches

"Why"

"Tracy's a dangerous witch so I'm looking for her ass"

"She is innocent" the little witch sneered at Kevin

"She killed Tori, Angelica and Tilly which is contributing to Saul's numbers"

"You never met her"

"Isabel, she is the devil's sword"

"And my cousin so stop being an asshole or don't help at all"

"Fine, I'll be a good boy" Kevin laughed

_**A/N - Come on, Green, let it go**_


	5. the outburst of feelings

Kevin's POV

It was already sunset, the orange-yellow pink sky. Kevin was in Isabel's hotel room teaching her how to use a crossbow with arrows made of silver and wolfsbane materials, his hands were on hers when holding the blue-black crossbow weapon which is a modern bow and arrow. Kevin was envious of the holy tax accountant angel for being the protective figure for Isabel.

He felt the tingles of her fingers when he touched them softly, she was focused on holding the weapon carefully, the last time she practiced with human artillery was training with both the Winchesters when she learned how to use a gun but it didn't work. Kevin had disrespected the two new shmucks Isabel was hanging around with for the last three months.

The planter was holding Isabel in his arms when he was correcting her positioning the crossbow, as it was quite awkward for the both of them so Isabel put down the crossbow.

Isabel couldn't focus on herself, Kevin's hand sliding up under her top, his fingers caressing her soft, tangible skin. Her thoughts were on last month when the angel touched her; it physically made her crumble into pieces. She imagined him all over her with her friend's touches; she could feel her panties soak as her mind was drifting to Kevin, who was pressing his lips onto the nape of her neck, grabbing her closer to him, she can feel herself being grinded against by Kevin, her heart rate was very quick, her neck pulsed of sweat, her breathing became tighter. She turned around to violently kiss him on his lips.

Isabel knew deep down that this kind of fantasy was her cheating on her angel for Kevin. _"Oh, Cas..."_ Isabel whimpered in her thoughts but was interrupted by Kevin, who clearly read her thoughts, which is a disadvantage of witches being in the same coven. Isabel's face blushed red, the idea of Kevin hearing her most erotic thought she had said in her mind.

"What the hell, Izzy?" Kevin shivered in anger

"I didn't know I was saying" Isabel replied blushing

"It's the angel isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Isabel lied to her friend

"I knew it; by the way he was looking at you"

"It's not what you think"

"He is unimportant and madly in love with you"

"At least he saved me from Hell, what did you do?"

"I couldn't cross the boundaries of white and black magic just to save you"

"How can you think about rules when I was suffering for you?" Isabel cried out loud

"Izzy, I'm sorry, it's because I had to find a way to survive"

"You are OK, now"

"Thanks to hiding away but I have to kill Tracy before she kills me"

"Why"

"I am the last witch to die; Saul has had 999 witches killed"

"Oh, Kev, I'm so sorry" Isabel said as she pulled Kevin to hug him, his sobs were on her shoulders

"I just rebuilt my life and it's gonna be taken away"

"I won't let him hurt you, not now" she whispered to him as he smiled through the reflection of the mirror

"Isabel, have you asked them, who started the apocalypse?"

"No"

"It was the two denim jeans wearing mortals who put us all in danger"

"How"

"They released Lucifer, they endangered us all" Kevin said as he disappeared by blinking, then he was gone

_**A/N - how harsh of Kevin?**_


	6. understanding who ended the world

Isabel's POV

Isabel was curious of who did let the devil out of the box; it was a question that was fathoming in her mind since she got out of Hell, she had always believed that it was her fault for starting the end of the world but it turns out that she was wrong about it. Her head was scattered with information that Kevin has given her. _"No, they wouldn't do something like that, no way, Kevin's…just lying"_ Isabel spat at herself, she couldn't believe if Kevin was lying to her or telling the truth about the hunters.

The little witch was used to blaming herself for causing the supernatural chaos because she knew it was her only way of atoning for her sins. The 400 years in Hell has taught her to be strong against any adversary the demons and their higher ups has given her by torturing her, at the time she didn't know why the demons kept her for so long until she was told of her role as the vessel for Michael's sword.

Her eyes started watering from her orbs, she sobbed in silence, and even though Kristel has healed the scars she had received from Hell, the nightmares of Hell riddled her with fear of going back to perdition if she doesn't listen to the voice in her head.

Unexpectedly, a flutter of wings signalled the arrival of the holy tax accountant angel, she turned around, allowing her tears to be seen.

"Is it true…?" Isabel asked between sobs

"What is it?" Castiel questioned her curiosity and why she was upset

"They started the apocalypse"

"It's true"

"Why did I ever help you three anyways?" Isabel said furiously after the truth was heard; she was walking away until she couldn't open the door of the room

"Isabel, you do not fully understand the situation"

"What is there to understand, your humans ended the world for everyone, including my kind?"

"God commanded I pull you from the pit to serve your purpose in being Michael's sword"

"What about Tracy, Sam and Dean?"

"They all play key roles in the fight"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam was poisoned with demon blood; the demon whore Ruby manipulated him into killing Lilith to release Lucifer from his cage" he said as Isabel was shocked into silence

"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"I know you are concerned with the survival of your race"

"I can tell there are not so many witches anymore"

"Are you coming?" he said, a rush of energy flushed through Isabel's body

"I'll catch up"

"I heard you clearly when you moaned my name in Kevin's presence" he said which made Isabel blush harder

"I….didn't mean it, it was out of my own feelings of frustration"

"It's OK, if you are sexually curious about me"

"I'll come over in a second"


	7. Kevin's obessive love for Isabel

When Isabel teleported herself into the forest, it was quite dark as the twilight settled with the dusk in the sky. She had left the crossbow in the hotel room so she was alone without of the weapon to defend herself against the werewolf, as she would have to call on the Earth Goddess Cybele to assist her. The trees were black and lifeless; it seems that the fear of tortured howling has shaken her from within. This was a signal of the werewolf already being killed or is in distress. _"Good job"_ Isabel thought proudly, hence she started rushing through the black forestry.

Isabel was running through the forest, damp wetness was sinking through her sneakers until she was telekinetically thrown onto a nearby log; she stood up to see an olive skinned man in a suit with blackened eyes. "Hello my pretty" the demon cackled as he grabbed Isabel's arm with haste, she screamed as he grabbed her neck with his hand moving above the ground, she was struggling to get the demon of her, as a result he was flashing yellow-orange then he disappeared, leaving Isabel falling onto the ground.

Kevin emerged through the trees in amazement, helping Isabel on her feet with his hands on hers. Kevin pulled Isabel in for a hug until she saw the triquetra symbol on a tree drawn with blood. She wanted to know what Kevin did to make the demon go away.

"What did you do?" Isabel asked as she pulled out of the hug

"I banished him away" Kevin said proudly as he held Isabel's hand

"With that symbol in the tree"

"Yeah, you draw it with blood"

"Thanks for saving me"

"You're welcome Izzy, anything to keep you safe"

"Why were you so rude to them?"

"I don't like hunters or angels for that matter"

"Why"

"I saw the way he was looking at you, like a lovesick puppy"

"Come on, be nice"

"Let's go back" Kevin said sharply, teleporting Isabel into her hotel room, the difference was that it was night time so they were alone in the dark

Kevin closes the curtains so he and Isabel can be alone in the dark together, his heart skipped a beat, he was with the girl he dishonoured Adele for, her best friend in the circle. Isabel was different to most witches he has had relationships with, she was vibrant and full of life, since coming back from Hell she has dramatically changed, hanging around with hunters and angels, ruthless nature and only focusing on killing her nemesis Saul Kenton, the archdemon of pride. He couldn't watch the girl he fell in love with destroy herself in hopes of getting rid of the demon who ruined her life. He held her close in his arms, behind her.

"Izzy, I want us to be happy together" Kevin whispered seductively

"Kev, this isn't the answer" Isabel denied as she broke out of his hold

"I love you no matter what"

"Even if Velma broke me"

"Even if" he said as he touched Isabel's face with his gentle hand then pressed his lips onto hers then she pulled away

"This has to stop"

"Why"

"You are my friend, Kevin, not like this"

"I love you"

"I love someone else"

"It's the angel isn't it; I knew it when I saw his eyes on you"

"It's different"

"Why"

"We share a bond"

"He saved you, not me, if makes me feel inadequate as a man and a friend"

"I'm so sorry about Adele, I really am"

"It's not your fault"

"It is. I should have died over the bridge""  
"Don't ever say that Isabel, please don't" Kevin jittered angrily

"Why, it's true"

"I'd love you to live"  
"Please just let me go"

"Not without a fight"

"What about Kristel?"

"She was a fool to think I liked her"

"You stubborn asshole, get out of here"

"Or what"

"I'll never want to be your friend"

"No way" he said, pulling Isabel closer for a ferocious kiss which sparked flames within her

Isabel didn't want this with Kevin, the fear of being hurt was inevitable, she felt loved but in the wrong way, why is she playing with Kevin when she clearly loves someone else.

Kevin arms were around Isabel's waist, pulling her closer to him, giving off pleasure and desire. Isabel moaned softly in his mouth as it send shivers down his groin, then he pushed Isabel against the wall aggressively, his body was became stiff as he was rubbing against the witch, roughly, this was something Isabel was not used to when kissing Noah or Graham.

Isabel's arms wrapped around his neck, she was filled with excitement and was curious about the sexual frustration she felt in her body, and this was new to the virgin witch. He was thrusting himself in her wearing his jeans, his bulge grew after each thrust onto the girl underneath him. All Isabel could think about was her disloyalty to the angel so she pushed Kevin away when he almost touched that place where her handprint used to be, it bothered her when anyone tried to touch it.

"Get off me" Isabel growled at Kevin

"I thought…"Kevin replied in awe

"You were taking advantage of me"

"I would never hurt you"

"You knew I didn't want this"

"Why, he's a dumbass to ever think he'll have you, you know angel witch relations are frowned upon in Heaven"

"I don't care what anyone thinks"

"Hell must have messed you up"

"What do you know?"

"Kristel was just a pansy for me to get to you"

"Just get out" Isabel gritted through her teeth as Kevin left the room by blinking, a form of teleportation


	8. Kevin's jealousy and hating of the angel

Kevin's POV

Kevin was getting out of the hotel room in anger. He couldn't believe Isabel, the same innocent girl he befriended in the Quilcene circle had told him to go away, he didn't expect the punishment in Hell for four hundred years to have a profound effect so he couldn't bear to look at her anymore.

The last son of Joseph Kalmia loved Isabel more than his passive late girlfriend Adele Wilson; he admired her toughened spirit when she fought her own mother Paula Kane Doomflower to save him and the other witches from the depths of Hell which is where they would be if Isabel didn't sacrifice herself.

The planter witch saw sight of the tax accountant standing on Isabel's balcony. "Stupid angel" Kevin muttered to himself in jealousy, he hated Castiel with a passion, and he hated the fact that he rescued Isabel from Hell when he couldn't.

Kevin was the good boy of the witches, who never did any black magic but if he was to save Isabel then he would be a hypocrite in the eyes of his fellow Wiccan brothers and sisters for using dark magic to save Isabel and not Adele. Kevin was strolling through the forest to get out of the environment.

"_Why Izzy, did you have to be so sympathetic to those fools"_ Kevin growled in thought while he disappeared in a blink.


	9. the tunnel of love

Isabel's POV 

Isabel was extremely hurt on the inside; she left used by Kevin, it was the first time she realised that Kevin's unhealthy obsession with her doesn't end here, she also betrayed the tender love of the angel, who rescued her from Hell. Isabel put her hands together while on her knees, with her arms on the bed.

Normally when the little witch was distressed, she prayed. _"Hello, I know you can hear me, I need some assistance"_ Isabel whispered into her praying hands. The brunette witch was trying to reach the angel with a thought. Until he appeared in a flutter of wings, she stood up from the ground to cover up her blushing red face. Isabel giggled while hiding her true feelings towards the celestial being.

"I am curious is to why you didn't like Kevin" Castiel asked

"I don't have feelings for him" Isabel replied sternly

"Do you love him?"

"He loved my best friend"

"Why did he come onto you?"

"He is obsessed with me being the innocent Mary-Sue he wants to save"

"It is clear that you want to be strong and independent"

"Kevin's a typical male witch who wouldn't understand independence if it hit him in the face"

"What is Valentine's Day?"

"It's a human holiday celebrating love"

"Do witches participate?"

"If some find human lovers"

"I would like to take you somewhere" he said holding Isabel's hand

"No way, the angel method makes me feel uncomfortable, let's try my way" Isabel said as she held the angel by his shoulder to teleport away from the hotel room

The lights were flashing at a local theme park, the rainbow colours of lights were emulating in the atmosphere; the people in the park were in laughter and excitement, they were having fun without realising the reality of Saul ending the world so humans were lucky not to think of the pressures of having the world, only hunters and people who know of the supernatural forces in the universe.

Isabel remembered being here on her first date with merman Graham in secret away from the watchful eye of his bratty sister Gertrude. The witch was holding the angel's hand which flushed heat through her body. Her eyes were on the neon sign of the _"Tunnel of Love"; _she wanted to show the angel the experience of what it's like in a theme park so she didn't like rollercoasters but has always went on the tunnel of love to undergo the romantic and darkness of the tension when there is no visible light on the ride.

They went inside, the guy near the boat's eyes flashed purple in Isabel's sight, and this man was a witch as well so she handed the guy two tickets which came out of her hands out of nowhere. Getting on the boat was a hard thing for the angel as the boat was quite small so he was close to Isabel, then the operator pushed them off so the boat could float in the little river into the tunnel by the guiding red-pink lights shining brightly, the witch and the angel were In total darkness.

Isabel felt nervous when she could feel two hands undoing her braid, it felt nice when fingers touched her skin, sending waves of white pleasure through her. His eyes were apparently glowing in the darkness, along with her necklace, the sight of blue light was gorgeous, and she felt inferior to the angel because of how lost, confused he was by sensing his feelings towards her.

"I'd like to see your true form" Isabel said in interest

"It's dangerous, you could be blind" the angel replied

"I saw an angel die, the light didn't hurt me"

"The energy from Heaven was a gift from God"

"So that's why I didn't lose my sight"

"You had faith when in distress; it's a return for your devotion and love"

"I never thought I was anything special" Isabel judged herself

"I saw you engaging in lust with Kevin"

"It's what he wanted"

"What do you want Isabel?"

"I want to….." Isabel stuttered under her breath, she couldn't say what she really wanted, fear of embarrassment and rejection weighed on her shoulder

"Take your time"

"…..to kiss you"

"Why"

"I have always thought about it, my heavenly friend" Isabel said lovingly.

The witch leaned forwards to run her fingers through his wild hair; she liked playing around then learned towards him with her hand on his face to collide her lips onto his for a slow, heated kiss; her tongue flicked against his for a slow dance in her mouth, heat rushed through his body, causing the angel to moan _"I like you". _She pulled him closer to her. The bombardment of desire ran through to her body, she deepened the kiss by licking around his lips, sparking aching tension between them.

The angel did not understand this kind of human intimacy. Isabel grinned seductively against his mouth which made his eyes glow even more, his body twitched; he liked the bountiful sounds of the Wiccan vessel being thrilled. Hence, her body ached to touch his in the flesh.


	10. Simone Beckett's POV

Simone's POV

I was standing outside of the tunnel of love. I just finished a rigaru hunt on my own; this was a complicated hunt as I was professionally a witch hunter. The journey of the end has taught me to not to kill innocent witches just because of who they are in blood. I was afraid because I knew I was being hunted by Jocelyn and Marti Benson, the two leaders of the _Abyss_, the witch hunter's club.

I used to be one of the best until I was assigned to kill Isabel Cortez; it was the day when I met the little bundle of joy on the side of the dusty road of a gas station; I liked Isabel more than I liked my own late sister, she was the little sister I have always wanted to mother. I was a lone hunter because I couldn't trust anyone, not at a time of Armageddon. I thought of meeting so many witches on my journey, different personalities and walks of life.

Jenny Blackwell, Penny Flame, Chantelle Black, Holly Adams, Sharon Albert and Eliza Flowers were revolutionary young women fighting against the typical Wiccan rules society has bestowed upon them.

I looked around to see a Gothic girl I have seen before. The girl had raven black hair with red streaks, long and in two ponytails, her hazel-gold eyes captivated the witch as her skin was as pale as a ghost. I never had the chance to talk to her because she could be on the side of the demons, so the girl walked over to me as I shrugged my shoulders. The young woman smiled at me in gusto. I was close to pulling out my own witch knife which I stole from a dead dark witch.

"So you want to kill me bitch" the girl smirked at me as I left the knife in my strap

"I'm on the good side" I replied to her claim

"You are a witch hunter Beckett, why help us?"

"To be honest, I just want to go solo"

"Tracy's the name by the way"

"So you are Lucifer's weapon"

"I took the weapon and got off"

"Smart deal"

"I'm hiding from the demons, hunters and angels"

"A lot of enemies for someone who wants to change"

"The evil side is boring to be honest"

"What are you doing here?"

"To tell you a secret about Mr holier-than-thou Kevin"

"What do you mean?" I asked in interest to the witch

"Kevin made a deal with Saul to kill your angel's brother so Isabel can be sad and angry"

"Why"

"So he can destroy poor Izzy's spirit"

"How do you know her?"

"She is blood to me so stay out of my way" Tracy said sternly as she vanished in a blink of an eye


	11. The dance and confessions

Isabel's POV 

Isabel was back inside her hotel room, she was in front of the long view mirror to look at her curly hair, and it was out of the braid, her locks were flowing down to her back. She liked the way her hair was looking. Isabel hated her shoes as they were dirty from going in the forest to find the werewolf. She was sitting on the bed with the angel, who risked his life to save hers.

"I enjoyed the tunnel of love, Isabel" Castiel said gratefully

"What part of it, the darkness or….." Isabel suggested

"The kissing, I liked very much"

"I don't want to go back to Hell for corrupting an angel of the Lord"

"It's not corruption, its love you feel towards me, a virtue should be treasured"

"Really…..i thought"

"You feared Hell because of Kevin years ago; he wasn't yours to touch of kiss"

"I feel terrible, Adele will hate me, and I don't want to love anymore" Isabel said frantically

"Isabel, don't say you don't deserve love, you love humans and your fellow Wiccans more than anyone I have watched"

"You…..watched me"

"Out of curiosity to learn about you"

"It's a weakness to some but they are right"

"You focus on atoning for your sins but never saw eternal happiness at the end only death"

"I don't care, man" Isabel said as her eyes flared bright green

"You do care; your eyes tell a different story"

"Is there anything else you would like to learn?" Isabel said, changing the subject of her torment

"The Wiccan customs in courtship"

"We dance smoother than humans"

"I'd like to experiment"

"I'll show you"

The music was switched on by magic, it was quite soothing and relaxing, her meditation music was playing in the room, and the song was spoken word by a witch who saw an angel in real life. Isabel took the angel's hand to slot her fingers through his; the tension was tight in the atmosphere. The witch looped her arm around his shoulder, her feet were moving in rhythm as he followed her. Castiel bumped into Isabel, as she laughed, what it his flaws or the enormity of the situation. His feet moved freely by the witch's lead.

Isabel hasn't danced since Noah's sixteenth birthday so she was quite rusty on the dancefloor. Their foreheads were close together, leaving no space between the rebellious angel and the self-conscious witch, as the soulmate magicae was vibrant and working it's magic. "I love you" the woman said romantically and in a sexy manner which provoked emotions within Isabel.

It resonated with her; she wanted to say it to the angel with her but she couldn't put herself through that position to commit to love Castiel, the angel of Thursday and her heavenly saviour. She couldn't get past the choking conviction of everyone she loved either dying in the hands of Saul or betraying her for Saul so the celestial being closes the gap between them in a soft, gentle kiss which stops the dancing.

Isabel's lips replied to the kiss until she stopped. She could feel herself shaking in the arms of the angel, she couldn't control herself as he cradled her head on his shoulder, and she was wriggling her way out of the embrace in a frantic mode.

"Stop resisting, Isabel…" Castiel said softly, cradling the witch on his shoulder

"But….." Isabel said frantically as she stopped resisting

"For once, Isabel, allow yourself to feel, forget the conviction of people you love dying because of your feelings"

"I shouldn't do this"  
"You should feel the wonders of what the human sexuality gives you"

"It's my first time having occasion" Isabel said shyly, she was obviously nervous about the thought of taking this relationship further


	12. Her virtue is taken by love not lust

Isabel permitted her top to be removed slowly with Castiel's hands which her body craved to her all over her; a plain black bra highlighted her natural assets. Her heartbeat was rapid as it wanted to get it over and done with. His lips were kissing the side of her head, flicking his tongue to stimulate desire within, as she wanted him inside of her. His blue eyes brightened with lust and hunger, it turned Isabel on so she steadily removed his clothes, once she removed the ghastly trenchcoat. His lean, toned chest was a sight to see, her healing hands caressing his skin in a gentle stroke. He unbuttoned her jeans which made the witch feel nervous, as she was embarrassed with her underwear. He threw her onto the bed to kiss her frantically, the sensations of his lips all over her made her feel secure with her hair spread out on the bed. "You are a magnificent being" he whispered in her ear, her blood rushed in shock. Isabel grabbed both his wrists to push him down so she can be on top, for a short second, to feel empowered as a young woman. Her sapphire blue necklace was glowing brightly full of grace.

Soft, tender touches of naked skin were what Isabel was feeling when the angel was touching her. Isabel felt herself letting go of the anguish and pain she was feeling for years, the little witch felt defenceless as the angel was grinding on top of her, the friction between them was getting tighter in the atmosphere, and she was breathing heavily under his neck. Isabel was pressing her affectionate lips onto his neck, as his head was on her chest, kissing underneath her breasts, it tickled her. The witch was stroking his hair while he was kissing her. "I…." Isabel stuttered through her heated breath, she could feel herself coming close to have her first orgasm, deep down she knew this was a sin but to her it was Heaven. Isabel could feel herself etching closer to climax, by the heat coiling her at the pit of her abdomen; the urge to touch herself was prominent. His hand was placed on her right upper wrist, it sparked white hot pleasure inside of her, this was here the handprint used to be, the empty feeling of not having it there was torture for her. "Please….I want to be loved" she said seductively, since when did Isabel become such a temptress in thirty minutes. She could feel his fingers stroking the skin of her legs; she winced at the gentle touch, unlike the roughness of Kevin's touch. "You will be loved, precious vessel" he replied to her, as he kissed cheek slowly which incited the longing to take the witch's virtue further by slowly moving into her.

Subsequently Isabel was staring at the celling, she felt confident in her own body that she touched his fingers, as she turned around to face Castiel, she started to feel more relaxed and chilled, and she felt somewhat normal rather than a horny virgin. "Wouldn't you get in trouble for having sex with me?" Isabel asked in panted breath. Her heart shuddered the thought of him being killed just for taking her virtue. "You still possess the heavenly virtues in your character but you are a witch, we angels think witches are children of Lucifer so you will be in danger from the other angels" he replied to her question. Isabel felt his arms around her, her head against his chest, the initial shock of everything that has happened to her started to disappear, who knew love could do that?

"Can I see them?" Isabel asked silently

"What is it?" the angel questioned her request

"Your wings"

"Your senses can perceive them, why would you want to see them"

"I would like to see how they would feel under my fingers"

"I gathered that your fingers are soft"

"Please, show me"

"Close your eyes"

"OK" Isabel said joyfully as she closed her eyes gently, she was curious to see what his wings really looked like or if he had a halo above his head

"Open them" he said sternly, hence Isabel opened her eyes to lay them on a pair of long, agile raven black wings wrapped around her, the soft feathers tickled her skin.

Isabel was stroking his wings with her fingers; she was astonished that Castiel was brave enough to show her his wings, even though her celestial powers allowed to see them, only in flickers of shadows but she knew that she was a worthy witch to be able to touch them, she felt the feathers brushed against her face, sparking a desire to touch them more. Isabel started getting back into her clothes; she was embarrassed of her body being exposed in front of people, as she was normally shy and unconfident with herself.

Her phoenix mark was prominent on her left arm; the angel touched it, with curiosity of the mark of Cornelius Donderos. Isabel climbed back onto the bed, barefooted to stroke his swings from behind; he was pleasured by the thought of Isabel's gentle loving fingers touching his wings. The black feather caressed her fingers, as they flared at the touch. The witch felt a strong mystical pull, _was it the soulmate magicae at work?_

"I love you, Cas" Isabel confessed under gritted teeth, she had to let go of the anxieties building up inside that are preventing her to be able to set herself free. "I have always known that you loved me, from when I rescued you to now" he replied to her revelation. Isabel was getting into the covers of the bed so she could sleep well tonight because with the assistance of her two most loyal witch sisters psychic Eliza Flowers and cyrokinetic Jenny Blackwell. She is going to finally stop Saul Kenton, the prideful but cruel archdemon once in for all.

_**A/N; not the best sex scene in the world but I tried**_


End file.
